Disturbia
by Flowerstar
Summary: Peach threw a massive Halloween party at her castle and the characters from the Mario & Kirby franchises, American Dragon: Jake Long and The Powerpuff Girls were invited! Be on the lookout for a familiar character from A Mario Birthday Party!


Disclaimer: Mario, Luigi or Mr. L, Princess Peach, Count/Lord Blumiere or Count Bleck, Lady Timpani or Tippi, Shadow Peach/Shadow Queen, Princess Daisy, Petey Piranha, Piranha Plant, Mimi, her true form, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Merlon, Shaman, Flipside, Princess Rosalina, her biker suit, yellow Luma, Doopliss, Beldam, Marilyn, Vivian, Kirby, Pop Star, Cook Kirby, Copy Abilities, Bow, Bootler, Bowser, Toad Town, Princess Peach's Castle, Duplighost, Mushroom Kingdom, Dark Prognosticus and other characters are properties of Nintendo. Jake Long/American Dragon, Rose/Huntsgirl, Luong Lao Shi, his dragon form, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Huntsclan, Huntstaff and Dark Dragon belongs to Jeff Goode. I also don't own Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Townsville and Professor Utonium. They are rightfully belong to Craig McCracken or Cartoon Network. The song, "_Disturbia_" is sung by Rihanna so obviously I don't even own it. The lyrics and the title belongs to her too.

Author's Note: I decided to do a songfic for Halloween, to be honest I never got a chance to do anything special for this haunting occasion. Rihanna's "_Disturbia_" perfectly fits Halloween 'cause the music video is scary itself and the lyrics are very… uh… disturbing, hence the song. It's her darkest song and video yet, with the tarantulas all over her body and whatnot. Despite all that, it's a great song to listen and sing along to. I don't know the lyrics off by heart yet but I'm trying my best. I'd say that this spooky song is best suited for this occasion. By the way, this was originally going to be another _Mario _song fanfiction but I chosen to do a _Mario_/_Kirby_/_American Dragon: Jake Long_/_The Powerpuff Girls_ crossover.

* * *

Disturbia

It's that time of October which is known as Halloween. The sky is dark as night and there is a full moon which is above in the air. It's gleaming in the darkest of blues, giving off a bright white shine. The citizens were in their houses at Toad Town with lights on whilst innocent Toad children were dressed in their scariest costumes and holding either a goodie bag or a small carved pumpkin container filled with chewy sweets in their hand, going door to door and knocking on them for 'trick or treat'. Doors kept opening and shuting whenever the kids were given treats or pulling a prank on a unsuspecting victim. The city street lights were already turned on, shinning on the solid pavement or road and the shops were shut for the night. The lights were switched off inside them.

However at Princess Peach's castle, it was bustling with all kinds of guests from different far-away places and areas. Actually, the princess was holding a Halloween party and everyone was having fun and the time of their lives. Every now and then, she throws a party at a certain important time and just like her friends, she's a party animal. Each character can be seen anywhere at foyer clothed in their costume, may be it scary or not.

Many black and orange wavy streamers were dangling from the ceiling, loads of large pumpkins were placed across the buffet table amongst the refreshments and a long banner was stuck above from one corner of the room to the next corner in a colour combination of blacks and oranges. The letters were in block capitals and were in a bubble-like style that spells 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN'. Napkins are in the same colours were on the table arrayed neatly, foods and drinks were positioned all over the place and the silverware, as well as the dishes and white paper plates were near each other.

Lady Timpani is waiting for her beloved husband to show up at the party but he was nowhere to be seen. She is in her Tippi outfit which is based on her Pixl form, standing within a crowd at the bottom of the staircase. Her dress is short that goes to her ankles, white and silky with no sleeves while she has a pair of massive rainbow-coloured wings behind her gown. She wore light pink low-heeled shoes with a red bow on them which was in a shape of a butterfly. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, tied in a purple bobble with a multi-coloured, pixelated butterfly on top.

"Where are you, Blumiere? I'm getting worried that you won't come. You told me that you'll meet me here at the castle. Something must be wrong…" Timpani quietly replied, fretting over her love. She had a concerned expression on her face as she stared at the front double door.

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open which got everybody's attention, including Timpani's. They stopped what they were doing and immediately spun around to face the door entrance and exit to see a group of shady characters gradually pacing towards the guests. To Timpani, Mario and friends, they knew who the posse were but to the rest of the visitors, the characters were unknown to them.

The first was clad in a white cape that had a few colours like a soft pink, violet, purple and dark blue. Behind the cape is a big, broad red collar with gold framed round it. He was holding a staff with a blue, sapphire diamond on top and wore white, velvety gloves, a white top hat with a blue, wide strip around it, a little, circular monocle on his right eye and the cloak has a spherical, ruby brooch on his white neckline. Although, his skin is in the darkest blue which shows that he's from a different race. He was at the middle of the gang. Timpani squinted her eyes and gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. She realized that it's Blumiere dressed as Count Bleck. Then again, she wondered if the Count is really her husband.

On the left side of the top-hatted gentleman is a secretary. She's shorter than the Count but she has light blue skin. In reality, she isn't in a costume. The woman decided to be herself and not wear a different outfit. Her hair is pink that is fastened in a bun. She wore red, pointy glasses over her eyes, a teal blouse with miniature white sleeves and a sphere-shaped white brooch on it. Covering her legs was a duo of gray shorts and pastel, long socks. She has matching gray, formal shoes without heels. Obviously, she's known as Nastasia.

Next to the strict secretary is a spider with six long, black legs. Her rosy cheeks and her mouth were upside down on her green-skinned face. Her yellow dress with white polka dots and a mini pocket is dangling from the bottom of her body. A part of her green pigtails is on one of her legs. She transformed into her scary-looking true form, just for today. Clearly, she's called Mimi who is one of the Count's loyal ex-minions.

On the right side of the caped leader is a mysterious, dashing young man wearing a pitch-black suit with two buttons on and sleeves. A thin, red belt with a rectangular buckle was around his waist, a bright green bandanna is tied round his neck and a black eye mask is covering his blue eyes. His hands were concealed in pale gray gloves and on his head is his cap. The "L" is in the same colour and reversed and he wore black, petite boots. His brown hair can be seen behind his head. It's in fact Luigi as Mr. L for the Halloween party. For some reason, he's hanging around with Blumiere and the past underlings.

Beside the man is another ex-villain who has tan skin, which is normal for humans. He has a brown, bushy beard under his chin and hairy, brown eyebrows. He wore dark brown gloves but his big fingers can been seen. He was clothed in a red and brown shirt with a gold line round the collar as well as a matching kilt or shorts that have the same combination of colours and brown sandals with red socks. Around his wrists were red wristbands with teeny silver circles in a row around them. His eyeballs were large; on the other hand, his eyes were so tiny. Just like Nastasia, he's not wearing anything new this minute and he's named as O'Chunks.

The music immediately played right after the Count and his crew entered the castle. Echoing screams can be heard before the music started to play.

**Nastasia, Mimi, Luigi and O'Chunks:**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

**Count/Lord Blumiere: **

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

Lady Timpani looked at each member of the group and began to ponder about why is her lover with his old cronies. _Why is my Blumiere with his past subordinates? This doesn't make sense; I thought he has changed ever since we've married. Unless… he's really reverted back to Count Bleck! No! I mustn't think that! He won't be who I think he is!_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

Princess Rosalina who was at the front of the crowd, stared in slight awe at the characters that were unfamiliar to her. A yellow Luma who accompanied her to the party and who was at the latest _Mario Kart _Grand Prix as her partner made high-pitched sounds as he kept on orbiting the star princess. Her suit was white and teal. On her ears was her star jewelry and she wore pairs of biker boots and gloves. On the outfit is a teal scarf that rests to the side of her chest and a white heart with a teal outline is shown on her back. The heart is concealed by her hair unless it is flowing up whenever she moves herself in any direction. She didn't bring her magic wand to the castle because she thinks that she doesn't need it.

"Who are these people? I've never seen them before. Hmm… I wonder where are they from?" The guardian of the stars said to herself.

The yellow creature squealed in a piercing pitch, right after her comment. The princess from the Comet Observatory gazed at her racing companion and smiled. She then looked intently at the strangers just like the group of guests.

"They must be from a different dimension or planet, perhaps." She replied, gently.

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

An 8-inch high, pink puffball was walking across the room past the buffet table from the left side, wearing a white chef's hat on his head. He was holding a frying pan and a silver spatula, which were part of his costume. All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks and stood there, agog at the unfamiliar people before him. To the citizens of Pop Star, he's recognized as Kirby who is the hero of the distant planet. His outfit was in fact based on Cook Kirby, one of the many copy abilities.

"Poyo?" Kirby said, gaping at the new arrivals.

**Nastasia, Mimi, Luigi and O'Chunks:**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Meanwhile, Rosalina pulled out a yellow Star Bit that looks like a shiny small rock behind her back and the Luma slowly let itself go lower. The watcher and protector of the cosmos steadily pushed the Star Bit towards the star-like creature as it opens its mouth to eat it. The Luma began to chew it and savour to its heart content. It squealed with utmost joy and kept on travelling round its mother, satisfied with the lip-smacking snack. It then stopped and hovered on the spot. Visibly, the Star Bit tasted like honey and it's succulently sweet.

"You like it, don't you?" The pale blond-haired princess enquired, smiling at the Luma.

The yellow being squeaked in its customary sound in response to her question. It gawped at her like a child having just found a lost animal. Rosalina gave it an intent look and placed her hands behind her back.

"Let me guess, you want some more? By the look of it, it seems you do. Well, you can share them with the rest of the Lumas when we return home. Is that sounds all right with you?" She asked nicely, beaming in a calm way.

For the umpteenth time, her celestial child made a shrilling sound for a reply and flipped in the air for delight. Its mum covered her lips with one hand and laughed with glee whilst she watched the yellow, tear drop-like shaped extraterrestrial performing flips as it floats above the ground.

**Count/Lord Blumiere: **

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this $#%! out  
It's too close for comfort_

In the meantime, there was a toad with tan arms and a pair of feet just like any other Toads was above the staircase, standing behind his DJ equipment that were placed on a brown, wooden table. He has green spots all over his mushroom, white head and he was clothed in a glossy, black zipped jacket with a matching shirt and trousers. Covering his feet were black shoes and had a headphone over his ears, if he had any. He's known as DJ T or DJ Toad, he was invited yet again to the princess's home to do his daily job. He was honoured to come to the party and right now, he's bobbing his head along to the beat of the song.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

"Yo! Yo! Yo! DJ T. is in da castle, man!" The disk jockey exclaimed into the microphone, in his regular slang as he held it. "Playin' for ya'll is '_Disturbia_', ya'll can sing or boogie along if ya want to!"

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Standing close to the large basin filled with water and plenty of juicy red and green apples were floating on the surface were Mario and his friends in their chosen costumes.

Mario was in his Bowser suit for the spookiest festivity. The shell is green with numerous, sharp spikes on it. The face is green but it's very ugly. The hair and the hairy eyebrows were a vivid, burning orange while there are two miniature horns on top of the head. There were a few razor-sharp spikes on the tail and tons of spiked collars around the neck and arms. There are also three claws on each of the enormous feet, the underbelly and snout are in a flesh colour. However, the tail and the limbs are orange-tinted yellow. The lips are tan and incredibly bulged but the nostrils were the same size. Four claws can be visible on the colossal hands and the arms are heavily built. Finally, there are a pair of red, frightening eyes under the eyebrows. On the other hand, the suit is short which fits the size and height of the plumber. If the real Bowser showed up at the castle, there will be confusion between him and Mario, as well as things will get dangerous around the ground floor.

Princess Peach is being the Shadow Queen… or rather '_Shadow Peach_' for the celebration. Her hairstyle hasn't changed but she wore a violet gown that goes down to the floor, a purple cape with a tall, broad collar round her face, hair and neck. There was a white streak at the top of the collar and bottom of the cloak while there was a yellow, diamond-shaped brooch with a ruby jewel in the similar shape, pinned on the chest part of the dress. On her head is a tall, gold crown with ruby gems on the diamond shapes. Wearing on her ears were dark red, diamond earrings whilst she has black mascara on her face, in an eerie style. Her long gloves were in a lavender colour and the sleeves were violet and short.

Princess Daisy is in her Petey Piranha suit, even though she saw two Peteys once at her personal basketball court. On the costume it has two leaf-like arms and stubby, green legs. Around the head is a ring of small yellow petals with a red outline and it's larger than ordinary Piranha Plants. The belly is extremely mammoth and has a huge button on it. The skin of the face is red with lots of diminutive, white polka dots and the underwear has identical colours to the skin, then again the lips are bright green and bulged.

Joining the gang is Merlon from Flipside and he's fully clad as a Shaman. Draped around him is a dark blue cloak and a turquoise orb is fastened to the hood. He dressed in a red garment and pointy, gold shoes on his feet. His eyes and facial hair were cannot be seen within the darkness of the hood.

"Muh huh huh huh huh… what do you think of my costume?" Peach asked her friends. "Tee hee, I just couldn't resist laughing like this."

She placed a gloved hand to her lips and giggled, joyfully. Mario is the first person to comment on her outfit as he opened his mouth, despite the fact that he's dressed as his archenemy.

"It's… er… lovely, princess. But your costume is giving me the creeps." The plumber said, gazing at her from head to toe. He shuddered a little bit, after her an uncertain remark.

"But that's the whole point, it's Halloween! Normally, what we wear is meant to be frightening like yours for example." The Mushroom Kingdom princess happily beamed, pointing at her pal, mainly at what he's dressed in.

"Peach, not everybody is wearing a creepy outfit for this shindig." Daisy pointed out, gesturing her leafy arm to the guests who can be spotted wherever. "Just look around, they're not being terrifying today."

"Ho ho, you're quite correct my dear, people are dressed very differently for this occasion, as I can tell." Merlon agreed, nodding to the tomboy's statement. "I must say… isn't that Tippi, er… I mean Lady Timpani over there?"

"Where?" Princess Peach Toadstool and the red-capped plumber queried in unison.

"She's right there, Mario and Princess Peach." The Flipside wizard simply answered, stretching his sleeve in the direction of the lone woman.

"Oh my… she's so lonely by herself. Isn't her husband supposed to be with her?" The royal lady whispered to the plucky plumber, noticing her old friend being on her own.

The Mushroom Kingdom hero bobs his head in agreement. "Yeah, I thought that he loves her. Besides if she's here, shouldn't he with her right now?"

"Well, he's here anyway. I think I can see him in the crowd… singing his heart out."

"Yep, me too. Seems like he's dressed up as Count Bleck, I can recognize the formal clothing from anywhere."

"Do you think she can identify her own sweetheart?"

"I'm sure she can. I just hope that she doesn't mistake her own lover for one of our past enemies, what I mean is Count Bleck."

"Yes, hopefully she won't get terrified the minute she sees Blumiere."

**Nastasia, Mimi, Luigi and O'Chunks:**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Count/Lord Blumiere:**

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Jake Long, Rose, Trixie and Spud were taking turns attempting to catch one of the apples that were moving about at the surface of the water. Fu Dog and Luong Lao Shi were watching them playing the game. In fact, the crew were having fun near Mario and his little circle of buddies.

Jake Long is in his dragon form for the activity. He's currently a slender, tall, scrawny red dragon with enormous bat-like wings, claws and legs with black sharp nails, red hard, tough scales, a long yellow body or belly, lengthy tail and green spikes. He has a dragon face with the same beady eyes, thick black eyebrows, a mini, dim red nose, pointy dragon red ears, a mammoth mouth with a light pink tongue and a hairstyle that is identical to what he has when he's in human form.

Rose is clad in her Huntsgirl uniform, despite the fact that she isn't part of the Huntsclan anymore. She even wore it during her fight against the Dark Dragon back at Hong Kong. The uniform is purple that is a dress that goes down to her thighs with long sleeves and tiny buttons on the top part of the attire and a small number of them underneath the belt. The strap is black and it has a Huntsclan insignia on it. Covering her face is her mask with the similar colour as the outfit. The tights are also purple but her boots are slightly long and the shape of them is pointy. Holding in her right hand is her Huntstaff. The rod is dark green with a pattern on the top and bottom of it. At the stop there is an extremely long, sharp blade that seems to be in a shape of an H and below, there is one more pointed smaller blade that looks as if it is in a strange shape. There are a few buttons on the weapon that allows the wielder to stun her prey or do anything else.

Luong Lao Shi is his alter-ego and is being idle for the remainder of the fun. He is a tall, slim, skinny blue Chinese dragon with no wings at all and is able to fly without them. The scales are blue but the spikes are white that were on his tail and along his body. The belly is creamy-yellow and long whilst his tail is rough and has a curl at the end. Nonetheless, his legs are lean and his claws are light blue on his feet and his paws. Just like his grandson, he has a dragon face with green eyeballs and petite black eyes. There are messy, white eyebrows above his eyes and untidy hair concealing his head. Below his chin is a teensy, white curly beard and next to his snout, as well as his mouth is a wavy moustache.

Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog were in the same costumes that they have on from their wild Halloween party back at the Canal Street Electronics shop that was a dragon training area which generally takes place up on the roof. Jake soared up and used his pointed teeth to catch a red apple from the water. Rose used her acrobatic moves and took a light green, medium-sized apple from the watery surface. She landed on the floorboards with a soundless thud; her hand touched it to prevent herself from losing her balance. Trixie attempted to leap and grasp a fruit but ended up falling headfirst into the water instead, she was steady on the surface as she was on her stomach. Watching that happening, Spud backed away from the tub. He was put off the game and didn't want to have a turn.

"I'll think… I'll just er… slowly back away…" Spud muttered under his breath, scared stiff. He remained there with his eyes unbelievably wide with fear and had on a petrified face. He was afraid that it might occur to him next if he had a go on getting his own apple and his mouth was shut firmly.

"Yo! Get me outta the water, homie!" The black-haired girl shouted frantically, flailing her arms about even as she made splashes, either enormous or miniature. Drips were coming out of the water in all directions, continually.

"Don't worry Trix, I'll get ya outta there!" The Chinese-American boy hollered with a hint of determination deep down in his throat.

He hurriedly put the apple in his jaws and gulped it down. The dragon flew and pulled his other best friend using his claw. He fluttered over the basin and gently settled down. He carefully dropped Trixie and remained standing beside her. She was soaking wet all over and even her hair was drenched. Trickles of water were dripping onto the floor and her sunglasses were splashed everywhere. His grandpa, Fu Dog, Spud and Rose walked to him and his close pal.

"Nice work, young dragon. You've made me proud, that's the reason why I'm happy to be your master." Lao Shi beamed, praising his grandson and placing a claw on the red reptile's shoulder.

"Thanks, G. I'm always happy to help my fellow dudes and dudettes." The teenager proudly grinned, punching a clenched fist to his hand in a respectful and oriental manner just as he bowed to his grandfather.

"Thanks Jakey, for savin' me. I would have been a mashed pea if it weren't for ya." The brown-skinned adolescent smirked, patting him on the back as her way of expressing her gratitude. She and her buddy knocked each other's fists as respect and in a hip-hop way.

"Hey, don't sweat it Trix. Things wouldn't be the same without ya if you got drowned during this shindig." The American Dragon winked, smiling in her direction. "Too bad Danika didn't come, this is off da hook!"

"That's right, kid. Otherwise your sweetheart would go hostile on her without hesitation. Then there would be a girl fight over ya." Fu Dog assented, nodding in agreement.

"I agree with you, I don't wanna see a brawl between Danika and Rose." Arthur P. Spudinski acquiesced, shaking his head thinking about both girls battling against each other to win the heart of their beloved Jake.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rose queried, her hand was on her hip and holding her trusty weapon in the other. She cocked her eyebrow in an intrigued look to her chatty chums and Jake's dragon teacher.

"Uh… nothin', my rosebud." The heroic flying reptile lied, putting a claw at the back of his head sheepishly and scratching it. Hot sweats were coming out of his skull and were sliding here and there down to his face. They were making their way to the ground and plummeted there. "We're just… er… talkin' about other stuff, nothin' in general."

"Okay then, I hope that you and the gang aren't hiding anything behind your backs." The blond-haired female said with a smile.

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Bow and her butler, Bootler, were airborne below the stairway that leads to yet another double door. Their Boo friends stayed behind at their home and made a decision to not accompany them to the bash because they knew that it would be fully packed and there wouldn't be any space for them to hang around. Just like a certain number of folks, they didn't want to dress up as fear-provoking characters and they knew that they are scary enough already.

"It's nice of the princess to invite me to one more party again. I still remember her previous birthday bash like it was yesterday. I had so much fun with Mario and my old friends from our adventure." Bow said, telling her butler all about the jamboree from two years ago.

"It must be very memorable indeed, my lady. This time I insisted on coming with you to make sure that no harm befalls you, Lady Bow. Your ancestors would be proud of me to escort you here and stay with you." Bootler spoke, giving the Boo princess a pleasant smile.

"I told you a million times before, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself but I guess having you by my side wouldn't hurt. Besides, you were with me at our Poshley Heights vacation. It was a wonderful place to behold."

"Yes, I can recall our expensive, yet posh, holiday. It was a bit of a coincidence to see Mario there. Seems like he's made new companions and they were supportive for him along the way, perhaps."

"I have seen them with Mario, they were peculiar from the allies I was with throughout the escapade to save the princess, defeat Bowser and rescue the Star Spirits. That was one of the best memories I've ever had which was as good as the birthday festivity. Do you think they remember me all through the years I wasn't spending time with them?"

"Of course they do, my mistress. Even though they haven't seen you for more than a while, I'm certainly sure that they'll reminisce you in their hearts for years to come. Hopefully, they'll visit you someday in their lives when they're not busy."

"That's touching to hear from you, Bootler. That means a lot; I'm positive that you'll be right about this. The princess must have invited my buddies over so that means Mario will most likely be here too because she also sent me an invitation."

For the meantime, Beldam, Vivian, Marilyn and Doopliss were in a huddle, not so far away from Bow and Bootler, having a conversation just like most of the guests.

Beldam is the shortest in size and the leader of the Shadow Sirens. Previously, she was harsh and unforgiving towards Vivian but now she and Marilyn promised to be nice to their youngest sister and treat her like a family member. She wears a small, blue-striped pointy hat and her grey hair came out from it. Her body is purple but miniature, her nose is a teeny bit long and pointed and she wore white gloves. The bottom part of her body is curvy just like her two sisters. She's the eldest and her element of magic is ice. She still acts like she's in charge but she is bossy to her siblings.

Marilyn is the tallest and biggest of the group but she isn't the smartest. She is the almost silent type and usually says 'Guh' whenever she wants to respond. Her belly is plump and round and her face appears to be in an oval shape. A ginger fringe is concealing the top of her face and has a tiny, elliptical-shaped rosy cheek on both sides and a diminutive mouth. She wore huge white gloves and a big, yellow stripy hat and bends down at the end of it. Her skin is purple which isn't normal for anybody and her element of magic is electric.

Vivian is the youngest of the sisters and the medium-sized member. In the past, she is always the victim for Beldam's brutal punishments. On her head, she wears a dark pink and white stripy hat. A pallid pink curl came out of it that hides the top of her face and the rest of her hair has a matching colour. It's long and flowing which goes down to the back. Identical to her team members, her bottom fraction of her body is curvilinear. Covering up her hands are her petite white gloves. Her face is seemingly egg-shaped and a bit puny. She has an elliptical, very small cheek on both sides and a cute smile that shows that she's exceedingly innocent. Her speciality is fire, which is her element.

Doopliss is once the newest member of the squad and the one who replaces Vivian when she joins with Mario and his comrades because she was treated badly by Beldam and probably Marilyn, as well as the red-clad plumber care for as a mate and he felt sorry for her. Now, he's in Madame Flurrie's theatre troupe and stars in several plays alongside the cloud spirit. He has a white sheet as a body and no hands, however he wore black shoes. This time, he didn't have his party hat on his head and a blue butterfly-like bow on him. He has the same-old gigantic eyeballs and red mini eyes. His mouth is wide, immense and it looks as if it is in a shape of a 'W'. He's a Duplighost for this haunted party of the current year.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm... Uh… I guess being with you guys at the party is okay, but I was hoping to see Mario and my old friends again. I'm sure they're here somewhere." Vivian faintly smiled; keen enough to chat with her former pals and being united once more as fellow buddies.

"Of course, Vivian! Don't be such a scatterbrained doofus! If you're so eager to meet up with that plumber and your chums, then go ahead! I'll stay put with Marilyn and Freak-sheet, just remember to return to us after you… er… I mean we finished partying, understand?" Beldam informed her sister, delightfully.

"I told you, my name is DOOPLISS!" Doopliss yelled in rage, reminding the oldest Shadow Siren about his name.

"Shut up, freak… you're not the one who is speaking to Vivian. Furthermore, who told you to raise your voice anyway?"

"Oh… All right then… Sorry…"

"Don't fret, Sis. I promise you that I'll be back so I can go home with you, Marilyn and um… Doopliss. Goodbye, you three!"

Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss bid the younger Shadow Siren farewell and waved to her. She disappeared into the shadows using the ability the three sisters had and prepared to resurface where Mario was.

"Guhhhhh…" The nearly mute female said, in her usual way.

"She'll come back, I'll promise you that. After all, she is our sister and uh… valuable teammate." The ugly hag assured, looking towards her direction. She nudged the Duplighost hard to get him to go along with what she said. "Isn't that right, freak-in-a-sheet?"

The blue party hat wearing shape shifter cringed and let out a yelp after being thumped to the side forcefully. After that, he then gave her an outraged glare. "Ow! That hurts! Erm… I mean y-yeah! That's true, she'll get back here as soon as she can."

Marilyn simply nodded to his statement, understanding that Vivian will turn up eventually back here.

For the meantime, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were afloat above the ground nearby the foods and drinks table, having a discussion with each other. They were brave to arrive at the princess's home without their father, so they were independent to experience the life of a party on their lonesome away from their home city and caring parent.

Blossom who is the headstrong and leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the brains and beauty of the trio but she can boss her sisters around. She gets her sisters out of sticky and difficult situations. On the other hand, she has time to spend time with her family and do her hobbies. She is a witch for this celebration and didn't dress in her daily clothes this time. Covering up her luxurious ginger hair is her black witch's hat, only her fringe is showing from beneath and her locks were dangling out of the hat as the strands of hair were neatly fastened with her favourite hairclip. Her matching wrinkled and tattered dress is worn over her body right downward to her shoes; she still has the unchanged shoes. The face and skin was painted green and they had the colour like the skin of a wicked, evil witch. Unlike typical aged hags, she didn't have any warts on her face. All the citizens of Townsville knew that she doesn't need a broom to fly so she didn't carry it with her.

Bubbles is the cutest and sweetest of the three. Sometimes if her foes anger her, they'll realize that she's not a baby and she can put up quite a fight. She tends to be easily teased by Buttercup but she manages to put a smile on her face when she gets happy or be in her own world. The adorable Powerpuff Girl has the amazing special power to speak in all sorts of languages such as Spanish, monster and squirrel. All the time, she is an angel at heart but she is in her mischievous devil outfit now. It's red, counting the teeny weeny horns and the tail. The end of it is in a form of an arrow. Her face and blonde pigtails can be seen but the rest of the costume is hiding the majority of her body including her black shoes.

Buttercup is the feisty, hotheaded tomboy of the posse and she takes her super strength seriously. She refuses to lose a battle against the baddies and hates to take baths. She rather stays stinky and never cares about personal hygiene. She enjoys picking on Bubbles and bulling her, much to her dismay. Her only regret is wearing a dress and she loathes girlie stuff. What she loves the most is doing the things that boys generally do all the time. She's as Mojo Jojo, The Powerpuff Girls's archenemy. She has a mask on her face that looks very similar to the monkey's hideous mug and there are giant holes on it so Buttercup can see. She also sporting white high-heeled pointed boots, a mammoth purple cape draped over her, white gloves, a blue suit with a white belt and an upside down, triangle purple belt buckle and a colossal braincap on her cranium. It looked identical to the real one that the vile mastermind is wearing.

"Awesome! For once, we're outside in the actual world without the Professor telling us what to do and nag us about anything he says!" Buttercup cheered, having a big smile spread across her face with excitement. "How cool is that?"

"Now Buttercup, even though our creator isn't here, we still have to be aware that we're in a place with strangers wandering about. We must remember that we have to look after ourselves and our well being just to avoid from getting hurt or converse with people we don't even know." Blossom explained, reminding her rough 'n' tough sister about the dangers of being in the outside world.

"Yeah, who knows we might end up having the worst Halloween ever!" Bubbles assented, moving her head up and down in accord.

The ginger haired little girl shook her skull repeatedly, to show the pigtailed youngster that's not what she meant. "Bubbles, that's nothing to do with what I'm talking about."

The bubbly, joyful child covered her mouth with her arms and giggled in her high-pitched voice awkwardly. "Oops, sorry Blossom. I guess that was off topic, huh?"

"Yes, actually it was nice of the person who invited us. We've certainly haven't been to a civilized festivity in an unusual area before. There are so many inhabitants to meet and greet, not to mention seeing them all over the place! I desperately can't wait to tell this to Professor Utonium and the citizens of Townsville!"

"And I'm looking forward to do all the fun things here like bobbing for apples or go trick and treating, as well as…"

"How about you shut your trap and say nothin'?" The green-eyed kid suggested, glowering at her spitefully.

"Um… that's not the option I was going for, Buttercup." Bubbles frowned, not taking her family member's uncaring advice. "I'll pass on that proposal."

"Girls, now's not the time to argue over pointless stuff. We're in this together as a team remember? The most important point is to have a good time and we're representing our town because we're the only ones from Townsville who were requested courteously to come here." Blossom notifying her team-mates, trying to jog their memories.

"Yeah, whatever." The black-haired young child mumbled, crossing her arms and shot an angry stare at the leader.

"Yes, I understand Blossom." The blue-eyed kindergarten girl acknowledged, showing the smartest commander her smile faintly.

"Then let's have the time of our lives, girls!" Blossom bellowed with enthusiasm and joyfulness.

The green dress-clad female brightened up after hearing her speech and wore a grin on her tan-skinned face. "Yeah! You got that right!"

"Whoopee! Yay!" The adorable Powerpuff Girl called out with bliss, wanting to finally enjoy herself with the party animals.

**Nastasia, Mimi, Luigi and O'Chunks:**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

"Yo! Yo! Dudes and dudettes, '_Disturbia_' is now over! If ya wanna listen to a different song, ya'll can request for one and I'll turn up the volume on full blast, homies!" The deejay Toad announced, gripping onto the mike. His tone of voice echoed through the lobby, it was so ear splitting everyone could hear it easily.

In the interim, Blumiere and his former followers were in front of Timpani. They were face to face with her. She stepped to her darling and his group of ex-baddies at a snail's pace; she desired to speak with the Count asking him why he's Count Bleck all over again. On the inside, she was shivering with dread but she confronted her fear by not showing it.

"Um… you're not who I think you are, right Blumiere?" The dress-clad woman swallowed, fidgeting with her fingers timidly.

"Bleh heh heh heh…" The top-hatted Count laughed evilly, just like he used to.

That wicked laugh sent a disturbing chill to the lady's spine and reverberated in her mind, it was terribly vile and unpleasant. All of a sudden, Blumiere placed a gloved hand over his mouth and started to cough noisily. A lot of hacking coughs escaped from his lips as Timpani cautiously went nearer to him. She looked at her sweetheart with worry and had the urge to ask him what's wrong.

"I really need to work on that laugh." The formal wearing man muttered, with yet another cough that came from deep in his throat.

"Are… Are you all right?" The lady questioned worryingly, looking intently at her dearest.

"I'm fine… don't… worry about it." The previous holder of the Dark Prognosticus weakly answered. He kept on coughing deafeningly and then cleared his lungs to stop from carrying them on. "Sorry about that… _amour_."

"B-Blumiere?! Is that really you?" Lady Timpani cried out, taken aback by astonishment and recognized who she's talking to all this time once hearing the French word coming out of him.

The ex-antagonist tipped his white top hat and just bowed towards his wife like a proper gentleman. "_Oui_, the one and the same."

The young feminine sprinted to her beloved and abruptly embraced him. She closed her eyes and beamed peacefully, the French count hugged her warmly and savouring the romantic moment. Timpani opened her eyes and gazed into her husband's eyes whilst he stared into hers passionately. They let go of each other after a small number of minutes. It seemed like hours since they last saw each other before travelling to Peach's castle.

"Why can't you greet me normally instead of scaring me like that?" The beautiful human giggled, being very happy to see her much-loved male.

"I'm terribly sorry that I've startled you, love. My ex-minions were in on the surprise and if you're wondering why I'm dressed up as Count Bleck is because I wanted to wear a different outfit and I haven't worn this for a couple of years. Trust me, I'm still the Blumiere you know and adore so much. I'm not who I was a few months ago, you understand don't you?" Count Blumiere replied, attempting to convince his honey that he hasn't reverted back to the lovesick villain he previously was.

The human being playfully touched her sweetie's nose lightly and tittered light-heartedly. "Of course I believe you, don't be such a silly Count. I will always think of you, no matter who you are."

"That's thoughtful of you to say such a thing, _mon amour_." The caped man said with a big smile. He tenderly kissed his dearly loved girl on her left cheek for gratitude and she smooched him in return on his right cheek, taking the pleasure in receiving a kiss from her precious guy.

"It's my pleasure, Blumiere. Hey, why don't we have some fun like bobbing for apples? That's a traditional Halloween game that is generally in parties like this."

Lord Blumiere turned around and instantly saw tons of characters surrounding a gigantic basin crammed with juicy, delectable red and green apples that were afloat on the water. Numerous screams of happiness and excitement can be heard from the rowdy crowd. He rotated his head round and faced his happy-go-lucky spouse.

"Do you mean over there? Is it safe to participate? I've never played this sort of activity in my life." He gulped anxiously, fixing his eyes on his lovely lady.

"You don't get out much of your father's castle, do you?" She asked, covering her mouth with both of her hands and sniggered at Blumiere's remark. Timpani find what he mentioned earlier greatly amusing.

"_Non_, _non_. What is it like?"

"It's really good fun, all you have to do is catch an apple in your mouth without using your hands, otherwise that's cheating."

The French count held onto his sapphire diamond staff in his left hand and start on whirling it. Purple and black magic were emitted from the rhombus a tad bit, however Timpani noticed this from one corner of her eye. She moved a finger left and right in front of her lover while she shook her head.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't even think about using your dark magic either, that wouldn't be fair to every person here. Furthermore, it's not necessary to use your magic powers in the game anyway." She reminded him, telling Blumiere about not using his spells during an activity.

The well-dressed Lord lowered his cane in disappointment. "_Sacré bleu_…"

The female mortal laid a hand on his white, silky cape and gaped at her cherished bloke apologetically. "I know that you're tempted to use them but that's how the game is played like, I'm sorry my love."

"I considered that I'm not going to partake in it."

"Don't be a party pooper, my Count. Come on, I'll show you how the game is meant to be played!"

The beautiful woman clutched to her treasured husband's hand and dragged him off; Blumiere was struggling to catch up with her due to the lack of exercise and not eager on apple bobbing in the first place. His robe was flowing with the movement of their legs dashing on the floor.

"Timpani! Slow down, _s'il vout plait_! I can't keep up with you, _mon chéri_!" He screamed, being pulled forcefully by his cheery wife.

The base of his formal shoes was skidding along the stiff and polished surface of the ground. Squeaky noises were could be heard from his footwear. He was shrieking at the top of his voice just as the young lady continued to draw him forward. Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi and Luigi watched them from afar; they smiled with amusement and found this hilarious.

"Um… should we follow them?" The officious ex-secretary queried, gawking at the Count's former underlings.

"Golly, we should! I can't wait to try out alllll those games, this is gonna be super for me!" The green pigtailed, spoilt girl shouted out ecstatically.

"About that… I need to hang with my big bro only for this day, L-ater!" Luigi notified his comrades in a Mr. L impression, he attempted to do it in the most accurate Mr. L voice he could possibly do. He bid his buddies farewell and ran off in the direction to his famous brother.

"Mimi's 'ight. We should follow 'em. Teh count and his lass are 'appy, seems like." O'Chunks acquiesced, going along with what the shape shifter said previously.

Nastasia adjusted her glasses and spoke like a strict secretary that she was in the past. "Yeah, we should um, go after them. I think I'll just uh… pencil that in for right now for old time's sake. Unfortunately, I haven't brought my schedule with me so I guess it's not on the um… agenda."

"Gosh, Nassy! You really don't need to bring your paperwork with you or whatever it is! This is a time to celebrate, not to work in an office!" The babyish, young impersonator snapped at the assistant.

"You're right, yeah I'm certain that the Count would never approve. After all, sometimes life isn't always all work and no play. Maybe having a small amount of fun wouldn't um… hurt."

"That's the spirit, Nassy! Last one to bob for apples has to gobble up all of them!" Mimi exclaimed mischievously. A dimensional outlined box appeared round her and disappeared in thin air, leaving Nastasia and O'Chunks behind.

The Scottish warrior gawped down at his true love. "'Tis just me and wee li'l Nastasia, I'll be headin' off teh catch up with Mimi." He stood tall and saluted like a strong solider, bidding her adieu. "CHUNKS AWAY!"

He rocketed up as his fart caused him to soar upwards; yellow smoke was produced from his humongous bum. The pink-haired woman looked up at him when he took off and then down. She was the last one remained, kept still on the floorboards. As soon as the awkward silence was over, she intended to make her move to her destination.

"Um, I suppose have to eat every one of those fruits then…" She shrugged, not in the mood for a teeny bit of amusement. Her hands were on top of each other on her lap and began to walk away from her spot unhurriedly. Just like Blumiere, she wasn't enthusiastic about competing in the game. She grumbled quietly under her breath, regretting about taking part in it.

Even though she and her adored Count isn't in the mood for the apple entertainment, everyone was enjoying the party and all the perks of the excitement, mouthwatering munchies, songs and music, chatting away with friends and other guests and so on. Lots of laughter, screams of joy and discussions that were full of life can be easily heard all over the atrium. Every person was in for the best spookiest and pleasurable Halloween festivity of this year. With any luck, Princess Peach will organize one more bash that will be just as splendid as the current one.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the longest songfic that I've done in my life, I think. This year's October has been busy for me; I have to do a surprise birthday gift of Princess Daisy for my Norwegian friend, a b-day art for another pal about Count Bleck and Tippi which have the **Girls Aloud **song, "_The Promise_" in it and now this song fanfiction as a Halloween special. The other reason why I chosen the song for the drawing is to celebrate the return of one of my favourite bands and the release of their newest single. It reminds me of the promise Blumiere made to Timpani and I think the song basically is about a promise that has been made but it has faded away. Pretty much what happened to the Count's promise, it started to go when he and Timpani were separated. He did say, "_So I beg of you again... Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy._" and later on when he and Tippi got married, "_Timpani...do you remember the promise we made to each other that day?_". That's why I think the song suits the couple; actually there are plenty of songs out there that are fitting for them. Anyway, it's about time that I've done something unique for Halloween; I never had a chance to do anything for that day. I hope you readers and reviewers will love this fan fic 'cause I've worked exceedingly hard to get this over and done with. This is the first oneshot that has a **Rihanna **song in it and with a bit of luck, I'll be able to do a songfic that has "_The Promise_" in it when I get the chance. I'll just have to get my fingers crossed and hope that I'll have spare time to do this. Despite the fact that I never celebrate Halloween for obvious reasons, I wanted to do a song story like this anyhow. Happy Halloween, folks!


End file.
